The Auldrant Report
by Moonshine's Guide
Summary: Those who see the Future can change the future. A Precog ends up in an entire new world, and must figure out this strange new world as she travels with an interesting group of people to save the world. An Abyss/Minority Report crossover.
1. In Which we are Introduced to Agatha

**Chapter One: In Which we are Introduced to Agatha and Auldrant**

_In 2054, the PreCrime Experiment was at its height. Using the visions of three PreCogs to catch criminals before they acted, the PreCrime unit had eliminated crime from the streets of Washington D.C. It was this year, when the PreCrime unit was on the cusp of going national, that the PreCogs predicted that the leader of PreCrime would commit a premeditated murder. He ran. Escaping his comrades, he began a journey that would bring to light much that was unknown._

_In 2054, The PreCrime Experiment was shut down, and the three Precogs who had been held captive to provide the visions were released. The three were relocated to an undisclosed location, hidden deep within the country, finally allowed to lead peaceful lives. _

_Our story begins two years later. _

The lake was beautiful today. The wind was making the water's surface ripple just so, and the fall leaves were a multitude of colors scattered on the ground, dancing on the wind. The temperature was at one of those perfect not-to-hot, not-to-cold levels, where one could traipse around in a sweater without fear of freezing to death, and the sun peered demurely down upon the lake as if it was a pure maiden of old.

Agatha had to bite down her natural urge to run. Dashiell and Arthur had somehow convinced her to come down to the lake shore to go fishing, and now here she was. Walking along the shore, Agatha burrowed into her turtleneck, wanting no more than to return to the cottage and continue her reading. This place reminded her too much of her mother, too much, too much… Her head twisted away, as she made up her mind.

"I'm leaving," she called out to the twins as she began to walk away. "I'll see you later." Agatha didn't wait for the twins response. She knew that they knew where they were going, and that she could handle herself in her own way. Her mind vaguely registered their twin cries of goodbye, and her mouth formed a response and vocalized her own.

As she ventured homewards, her mind whirled with thoughts. Of her mother, of the past, of the future… her mind would simply not rest. It had been two years since the Precog experiment had been dismantled, and yet still, still Agatha's mind lingered over that. The woman didn't like it. The more she tried to move on, the more it seemed that her mind lingered…

Agatha's eyes watered and snapped wide open. Involuntarily, she gasped, her body jerking around as the sight of the forest around her faded to show her a bustling city, unlike any city that she had ever scene before.

_It was a city built in a large crater set on the sea… air cars were rolling along their lines, transporting the people of the city, along with elevators(Agatha herself thought they looked rather unsafe), and canons guarded by armor-clad men. The men in armor was another odd sight; the only time Agatha had heard about men wearing metal armor was when she read about the knights of old… where was she seeing?_

Agatha recognized what was happening. A precognition. Another roll of pain ransacked her body, making her arms and legs contort painfully. She sank to the ground, and let the vision continue to assault her mind. She could do nothing else as her consciousness slipped farther into the vision.

_Her sight zoomed in on the highest level of the crater city. It looked much richer than the portions below, and large estates dominated the scene. Her mind's eye flew past the largest castle, a large monstrosity made of brown material… whether the material was stone or metal Agatha was unsure… towards a slightly smaller mansion. The entire building seemed to be built like a square with a hollow center. That was where she was heading… a blonde man and a man with ash brown hair were talking to each other. She caught portions of their conversation._

"…_where is he…"_

"…_Look by ourselves. We can take a ferry to Chesedonia…"_

"_But where is he?"_

"_The scan traced the fonon emissions to Tataroo Valley. He's there."_

_The scene shifted suddenly, to a valley shrouded in night. Near a patch of white flowers, a long red haired teen was unconscious, with a girl hovering over him. _

"_Luke!" _

_Agatha watched the scene fade from her mind, taking note of the sea in the background. It was rather pretty. Although… it did look like the lake. That ruined it a bit for her._

_Luke and the girl were in a carriage now. They were talking with a third person… Agatha couldn't see who. They were talking about destinations, capitals, a destroyed bridge, somewhere called Engeve, and somewhere called Kaitzur. Where was Engeve? Where was Kaitzur? The woman did not have long to ponder; the scene changed once more._

_She was looking over the streets of a desert city. Shops and other buildings of similar ilk were all located here, from the lowliest stall to the flamboyantly ornate mansion at the city's center; people flowed through the streets like a steady river. These things did not catch her attention; the sight of herself walking by and up to the blonde haired man from her earlier vision did. He looked rather busy, as if he was headed somewhere. _

'_Excuse me, Mr. Cecil?' her double tapped the man on the shoulder. Mr. Cecil must have jumped a foot in the air, and scuttled away faster than a crab. Agatha resisted the urge to snort as she watched her double attempt to get close enough to talk to the man. She only succeeded once she told the man, "I know where your friend Luke is. He's in a place called Engeve. But you have to hurry. He's going to leave there soon and head on to Kaitzur. And he's going to get in trouble." Her double paused as the man goggled at her. "I think I should go with you. I'll be needed before the end."_

_The scene disappeared without warning, as a bright light engulfed her mind._

"Poor dear… where ever did you find her?" A woman's voice echoed over Agatha. The Precog was slowly starting to come to.

"In the back… she was lying right next to the Ant Lion Man. He was eyeing her… Thought he was going to throw her in that little pit of his," A man's voice this time. What on earth was an Ant Lion Man? And what was she lying on? It definitely was not the forest floor.

"The poor dear! I wonder how she got in such a state… Hank, she's waking up. Go get her some water." Agatha felt whatever she was lying on depress as a weight settled onto the surface. The Precog felt a hand settle on her forehead.

Agatha blearily opened her eyes. A middle aged woman with a kindly face stared down at her. "Good morning dearie. My husband Hank is getting you something to drink… you gave him quite a surprise this morning."

"What?" Agatha croaked out. Her mouth was very dry, and her head was pounding. After effects of the precognition that she recognized. Letting out a small groan, she shifted her weight. With her eyes open, she realized that she was lying on a cot in room with an Arabian theme. Opening her mouth, she forced out a few more words. "Is it now?"

The woman clucked at her. "Don't speak dearie… you were dehydrated when my Hank found you, and you're still not at full health. We tried to get a Seventh Fonist in to come see you, but they were all too busy. You were out for half a day!"

Agatha heard a door open, and her head swiveled to see an older man enter the room with a cup. "Oh, is she up?" The man, Hank, slowly made his way over to the bedside. He seemed like one of those men who would take everything slowly, unless his life was in danger. "Here, I have some water for you. I hope that Faye hasn't been badgering you. She can get rather excited sometimes."

Agatha shook her head while the woman made an outraged noise. "Honestly Hank! I never! Don't you believe a word he says, dearie." She slipped a hand under Agatha's back and helped move her into a sitting position, while Hank handed her a glass. Agatha had to resist the urge to laugh at the married couple's bickering. Hank backed off first, with the explanation that he had to go watch the counter, and an order for her to rest.

Faye watched her husband leave, before turning back to Agatha. "I swear, the man is incorrigible…But I love the silly man anyways." She shook her head, before watching Agatha sip her drink slowly. "That's a dear, drink it all…" Faye beamed happily at the prostrate woman. "So… what's your name, dear?"

Agatha glanced over at the woman. "I'm Agatha," she stated quietly, in between sips of her drink. "Where am I? I'm afraid… I can't quite recall."

The woman let out a soft exclamation. "Oh, you poor dear! You don't remember where you are? This is Chesedonia! The center of trade!"

Poor Agatha was confused even more. Chesedonia? Where was that? She vaguely remembered the term from her last precognition. The two men had mentioned that place… The Precog felt Faye's hand pat her hand gently. "You must have had quite a scare. But don't worry. You're safe for now… we'll have a Scorer come and see what you need to do. Just rest for a bit more dearie…"

Agatha shook her head, and forced herself to swing her legs off the bed. "Have to figure something out." She mumbled, rising unsteadily to her feet and walking to the window. Faye tried to move her back to the bed, but Agatha shrugged her off. Her head popped out of the window, and Agatha calmly took in the scene before her.

This was the desert city. She could see the gayly colored stalls, hear the raucous calls of merchants hawking their wares, feel the desert's oppressive heat press down upon her body… and walking along, Mr. Cecil. Faye pulled Agatha back into the room, scolding her for doing something so reckless.

Agatha pulled out of the woman's grasp. That man from her vision was here. Perhaps he had something that could tell her why she was here… and where here was. "I can't stay."

Faye stopped mid-scold. "What? Why? You're not at full heath. Even I could tell something was wrong with your fon slots…" Her protest slid to a halt when Agatha glanced over at her, a weird look in her eye.

"I have to go speak with this man. To find answers. Do you have supplies that I might borrow? I don't think I'll be able to return right after." Agatha's eerie continence startled the innkeeper in a way. Faye had never quite seen that look on another person, and she had a feeling that she would never see a similar look on anyone but Agatha. It was close to how the Scorers…

It clicked for Faye then. "You're a Scorer? Oh my… forgive me please." Faye bowed in reverence. A Scorer from the Order… in her inn! What an honor. "I'll get you some gels… and there's an outfit you can use in the wardrobe. The one we found you in is being washed right now. Oh, and there's a bangle you can have. Feel free to use whatever you need…" Faye quickly departed the room, off to look for some gels to give her honored guest.

Agatha blinked. _A scorer? What's a scorer? And why did she call me one? _She shrugged it off. Whatever it was, it worked. Faye was letting her leave. Taking a quick peek out the window, she noticed that the Mr. Cecil had stopped by a stall full of machines. Good. She moved over to the closet and threw open the doors. It was full of odd clothing, in a style Agatha had never seen before. She wasted precious minutes trying to figure out how to put on the clothing. In the end she settled for the simplest outfit she could find. A white shirt and skirt combination, with some faint embroidering. With another peep out the window, she saw that Mr. Cecil was about to start moving on. Agatha let out a sound of displeasure, and left the room.

Faye was waiting for her, Hank by her side. In her arms, a bag dangled. The two had been whispering swiftly to one another, but quickly fell silent when Agatha emerged. "Oh, dear, you look so pretty." Faye walked forward, pressing the bag into Agatha's arms. "I'm afraid this is all we could spare…" Reaching into the bag, Agatha pulled out several cloth covered bundles, and three bottles of a blueish liquid. She looked up questioningly at Faye. "Five apple gels, three orange gels, and some life bottles just in case."

Agatha nodded slowly, slipping the items back into the bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Thank you. I appreciate this."

"Oh, anything for a Scorer," Faye replied, waving it off. "We're just happy to help." Faye smiled at the smaller woman. The smile began to waver as Agatha's eyes seemed to become opaque, as if she was closed off from the world, while her pupils dilated. An uncomfortable feeling settled into the pit of Faye's subject as she looked at the other woman.

Agatha's hands suddenly clenched furiously, and she shook her head violently. "My apologies. See you next week." Without waiting for a reply, Agatha left, moving quickly to reach and exit. Faye and Hank were left staring at her departing back, more than a little unsettled.

The sound of the door shutting broke the silence. Hank snorted, and returned to sit behind the counter of the inn. "Not your normal Scorer, was she?" He commented as he settled into his seat.

Faye was still staring at the door. "No… no she wasn't…" she mumbled, before snapping out of her funk. "Not a normal Scorer at all. Now. I've got rooms to clean. Stay and man the counter dear."

"Yes, dear."

_The Auldrant Report_

Agatha had to fight to make her way through the crowds. She had only been through a crowd like this once before, when John had taken her. The press of the crowd made her feel very uncomfortable. She picked up her pace. Agatha could see Mr. Cecil's head bobbing ahead of her, maybe twenty feet or so. A part of her wanted to see the continuation of her vision, while the other… the other told her that blindly following this vision was bad. That not all precognitions happened exactly as they were seen. Agatha was at a loss. Mr. Cecil was her only clue for the moment.

She was close now. Close enough to tap his shoulder. It was now or never. Either follow what she had seen, or change it. Reaching out, she gently rested a hand on his shoulder, while her lips vocalized the words that rose. "Excuse me, Mr. Cecil?"

The man wrenched out of her grasp with a jump, skittering back a few feet. "Mr. Cecil…" Agatha advanced a few steps. The man retreated. "Mr. Cecil please…" Agatha extended her hands as a gesture of peace. Mr. Cecil continued his backwards advance. Agatha sighed, and began to speak calmly, staying where she stood. It seemed as thought she would get no farther in this conversation if she kept trying to approach him. The man seemed to back off whenever she attempted to get close to him. "Mr. Cecil. I know where your friend Luke is. He's in a place called Engeve. But you have to hurry. He's going to leave there soon and head on to Kaitzur. And he's going to get in trouble." Agatha was having a bad case of deja vu. That was what she had seen in her vision before. Was this what was truly for the best? Was this the best path she could take?Agatha had nothing else to go on right now. Was that enough justification to follow her vision. Agatha shoved her doubts to the back of her mind. She couldn't deal with them right now.

Mr. Cecil was goggling at her now. Agatha sighed. Might as well see what happened next. "I think I should go with you. I'll be needed before the end." Her eyes coolly assessed Mr. Cecil. He looked rather dumbstruck. Which made sense. A woman who you've never even seen before walks up to you, tells you about your missing friend, and then asks to accompany you. Agatha gave him a minute to overcome the shock.

"I'm sorry," were the first words out of his mouth. "But could you repeat that?" When she stepped closer to explain it again, he backed off once more. Agatha took the hint. He didn't like her approaching him for some odd reason. She calmly repeated what she had told him the first time. He nodded when she finished. "You're a Scorer, aren't you?" he inquired, staring at her. The Precog blinked. That word again. What was so special about Scorers? The woman remained silent. The man chuckled awkwardly after a few minutes. "So… it would be an honor to have a Scorer accompany me."

Agatha smiled slightly. Whatever a Scorer was, it was certainly advantageous to be thought one. "I presume you have transport," she said aloud.

Mr. Cecil nodded. "Yeah, there's a ferry… ack. I'm sorry. I can't help it." Agatha had started to move closer once more. Mr. Cecil had jumped, knocked into a stand, which had hit Agatha. Or it would have, if Agatha hadn't stepped out of the way.

Agatha brushed off her skirt. "It's quite all right, Mr. Cecil. Now let's go catch that ferry. It's going to leave soon." With that said, Agatha began to walk forward.

"Hey! Wait up! Do you even know where you're going?" Mr. Cecil leaped after the woman, making sure to keep his distance.

"Vaguely," Agatha replied, and laughed a little.

The man sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing! Agatha belongs to Spielburg, Tales of the Abyss belongs to Namco, and that's the truth.**

**Author's Note: Ah, the start of another story. I would like to dedicate this fic to the entirety of Sno Phoenix, and Kat in particular, for inspiring me to actually capitalize on my idea. Kat gets another thanks for editing this for me. **

**Now, this is a cross over between **_**Tales of the Abyss**_** and **_**The Minority Report.**_** I thought it was a rather interesting idea. Both deal with predestination vs. determinism in their own way, and I thought it would be fun to put the two together. **

**Thank you for reading the chapter, and I do hope you review. I like reviews. Hehehe. Have a nice day!!**


	2. In Which There is a Lot of Walking

**Chapter 2: In which there is a lot of Walking**

It was the longest walk Agatha had ever taken. The distance from the lake to the cabin seemed miniscule compared to this journey. Not to mention the ferry ride. Agatha winced at the memory, her hand moving to clutch at her stomach. Her first boat ride… and her first bout of seasickness. The Rotelro bridge had been destroyed, and Mr. Cecil had somehow managed to get a fisherman to give them crossing to the other side of the sea. Mr. Cecil had done his best, but his apparent fear of women had restricted his ability to help. Agatha had spent the entire boat ride hanging over the side of the ferry, trying not to puke, Mr. Cecil a few feet away, trying to help and failing. The only time that she hadn't been on the verge of throwing up had been when a precognition had come through, and that had been even more awkward to explain. She wised that she didn't thrash about when she got her bigger visions. Agatha had a vague suspicion that she looked like she was dying.

Agatha shook her head. Best not to remember that. Or the Engeve. Whatever a Scorer was, if it could get her through a town with no questions asked, then it was a good thing. The people had greeted her warmly, wished her the best of luck, and thanked her. Thanked her. Just for being a so-called Scorer. In a way, it disturbed her. Their almost hero worship of a woman who they had met that morning, just for being a Scorer.

"Hey Agatha, everything all right?" Mr. Cecil's voice called Agatha out of her thoughts. She nodded, and picked up the pace. Guy Cecil was a nice man, she had learned, even with his almost paralyzing gynophobia. A part of her had been relieved to learn that Guy retreated from all women, not just herself. The man couldn't tell her why he did so, just that it happened. Agatha accepted that, and kept her distance. She found that she could be about three feet away before he started to back away. Agatha tried her best to stay at least that far from him. She had no wish to antagonize him. Guy was the only link she had to figuring out why she was here. Agatha had no desire to alienate the only lead she had.

Guy watched the woman hurry up to him. She looked much more fragile than she actually was, especially now. The white ensemble did not help, and only served to make her look younger. Which was one of the reason why, he supposed that those bandits who had attacked them earlier had learned a lesson. He shook his head. Guy wasn't quite sure how she had pulled it off, but that trap she had sprung was quite amazing. He had been cutting down one of the mages, when a scream tore through the air. The swordsman had whipped around, to see the main bandit fleeing in fear as a swarm of hornets chased him. It seemed that Agatha had led the man straight to their nest, and had tricked the bandit into disturbing the nest. The results had not been pretty. With the humiliation of their leader, the other bandits had fled after him.

When he had asked the woman how she had known that the hornet's nest was there, she had just shrugged. "I just Saw it…" She had replied slowly, staring at him. That odd look was back in her eyes. It put Guy off, that piercing opaque stare. He hadn't ponder it long. Agatha accidently came too close, and his body had jerked back, out of the way, quivering. The odd look had disappeared, replaced by a look laden with curiosity and pity.

"I'm sorry," He had managed to get out. "I don't mean too…

Agatha shook her head, and had shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay. We should move on though. Your friend is going to need you… us soon enough." With her bit said, Agatha had moved on, leaving Guy to mutely follow in her wake.

She had trailed behind, scaring him once more, as they had trudged on. The two were making good time, having just passed St. Binah. It was mid-afternoon now, and their pace was starting to dwindle. Their forward advance completely halted when Agatha collapsed, contorting in odd ways. Guy was unable to do anything, only capable of watching. And listening. Whatever was happening… Agatha was mumbling throughout it. Guy had thought it was a stroke of some kind, but he had never seen a stroke that looked like this. It looked like she was dying, but also being born in a way. He was unable to approach her, his body betraying him.

As suddenly as it began, the attack, or whatever it was, ceased. Agatha sat up, that odd look in her eyes, and quickly began to examine her surroundings.

"Are you all right?" Guy inquired seriously, staring at his companion.

Agatha looked confused. Her head tilted to one side, examining him. "I'm fine." She stated tersely, after a few seconds pause. Rising to her feet, she brushed off her clothes. "We need to hurry. Your friend Luke is up ahead, on a ship that runs on land. He and his companions in trouble." Her eyes narrowed. "We need to set a trap."

Guy was confused. He'd never met a Scorer who acted like this… but it wasn't like he knew many Scorers. Perhaps it was just a quirk. "What do you mean?"

A small smirk grew on Agatha's face. "Let me explain…" She began, and quietly began to explain her idea to Guy.

_--The Auldrant Report--_

Luke looked down at the approaching trio through a small peephole. A blonde woman, a knight, and Ion. He heard Jade's statement vaguely. "Right on time." His stomach churned a little, at the thought that he might have to kill somebody.

"Master, you're crushing me!" A high-pitched squeak emerged from the creature that rested in Luke's hand. Mieu stared up adoringly at the red-head.

"Shut up thing," Luke snapped as he saw the ramp extend. Never-the-less, his grip loosened slightly on Mieu's head, as he raised the cheagle to eye level. As the door slide open, he roared at the creature. "Now Mieu!" The Cheagle let out a stream of fire, knocking the knight to the earth below. Inwardly, Luke flinched. Sliding down those stairs in a suit of metal, had to hurt. He was running down the stairs now. Jade had engaged the blonde woman now, even though she had fon-guns. Luke had to give it to the old man. He might be an annoyance, but he was a damn good fighter.

Luke beaned the knight over the head, just to make sure that knight wouldn't get up. A smirk crossed his face. They were doing it! They almost had Ion back. Now just to have Tear knock them out…

That was when things went wrong. Tear hesitated. "Major Legretta?" she gasped. Luke blinked. Tear knew the blonde? The pause was long enough to do the damage. A liger accompanied by a pink haired girl attack Tear then, lightning sparking out and throwing Tear to the ground. The blonde, Major Legretta, capitalized on the opening, kicking Jade and recovering her guns. The weapons were immediately pointed at Jade's head.

Luke felt a sword prick on his throat. He cursed, lifting his arms into the air. Mieu was still held in one of his hands. While the Duke's son had been watching the other events occurring, the downed knight had taken his chance. The knight had risen to his feet, and drawn his sword, rapidly getting it into a position where Luke couldn't move.

Legretta was quick to get the situation back under her control. "Arietta, take them back aboard the ship." Her gun was still trained on Jade, preventing the Colonel from making any sudden movements without receiving a bullet in return. The Colonel kept his eyes trained on his opponent regardless. Tear was held in check by the liger. Luke was stopped by the knight. Things did not look good.

There was a large clunking noise, and the knight slide to the ground, a rock bouncing away after connecting with the knight's head. A form sailed through the air, sword extended. Guy landed on Legretta, knocking the air out of her, and grabbed Ion, pulling the Fon Master out of harm's way. Jade took the opportunity to pull his spear out once more and place it against Arietta's throat, taking the young girl hostage.

"Go back on the landship." A quiet voice vocalized. Luke practically jumped. The slim woman had come out of nowhere. She was holding a sword in her hand. The knight's sword. It looked like she was about to drop it. "Peacefully. Please. I, at least, would like the least amount of bloodshed." The woman gestured with the sword. It almost slide out of her hands.

Legretta had no choice. Arietta was held hostage, in the hands of a man who would kill her if it came down to it. She had no backup, the knight was unconscious. She dropped her weapons. They hit the ground with a faint thump.

The group stared up at the door to the Tartarus as the stairs slide back into the landship's side. The group had converged near where the stairs had extended to. Luke let out a sigh of relief as he slid his hands behind his head. "Whew. Good timing Guy!" Luke smiled at his friend.

Guy shrugged. "I looked all over. Luckily, Agatha was able to tell me where you were." The group looked over at the woman clad in white. She stood off aways, staring mournfully up at the landship.

"What's with her?" Luke asked after a moment's pause. "Why's she doing that?"

"It's just the way she is. She's a Scorer. She does that every so often." The group was silent for a moment longer, as Agatha made her way back to the group. She glanced around the group.

"Why so silent?" It was an innocent inquiry, and it startled the group into motion once more.

"By the way, Ion, where's Anise?" Calm Jade shifted his attention to the Fon Master.

The Fon Master was quick to reply. "The enemy stole the emperor's letter. Anise went to get it back, and a monster knocked her out of a porthole. But I heard the Knights say that they couldn't find the body, so I'm hoping she's all right…"

"She's fine. We'll met up with her evenutally." Agatha laid a hand on the Fon Master's shoulder. "Anything else?" There was a soft smile on her face.

"No, thank you." Agatha nodded, and stepped back, her gaze swiveling around. "We should hurry though… the Knights are going to come after us." She thought that was the proper term for them. The Knights.

"Then let's head for Saint Binah. That's our rendezvous point with Anise," Jade suggested. "We should be safer in the city than out here."

The group nodded. although Luke was confused. As they began to walk away, Ion explained where Saint Binah was to Luke. It took some time.

The trip was silent. The losses at the Tartarus weighed upon the group(a hundred and forty men lost), and the knights pursuit of the group made the air tense. They made their way along, ridding the path of monsters as they encountered them, Luke and Guy with their swords, Jade with his fonic artes, and Tear with her hymns. Agatha hung out by Ion, guarding him with Mieu. His flame breath was useful. She always made sure to apologize to the little guy. He was really cute.

The journey continued thusly for another hour. Ion collapsed. Tear had hurried and knelt next to the Fon Master. Agatha had caught him, and had slowly levered him to the earth.

"Hey, you okay?" Luke turned around, concerned. Ion looked so pale… The entire group's attention was focused on the diminutive form of the Fon Master.

"Ion." The serious tone in Jade's voice drew the attention of all to the Malkuth Colonel. "You used Daathic Fonic Artes, aboard the Tartarus, didn't you?" Agatha blinked. Daathic… fonic… artes? There were different types? She had learned what fonic artes were when the group fought for the first time together. Her eyes had widened in awe as she watched Jade chant and cast a fonic arte, and must have gasped in awe when the explosion went off. Ion had laughed at the expression on her face. The Precog was learning more about this place, even in the short span that she had been with these people. The thought was growing in her mind, stronger and stronger, that she was not even on Earth anymore. When Agatha had first woken up in Chesedonia, she had though in the back of her mind, that she had somehow been transported to somewhere else on the globe. But… the more time she spent here, the more she realized that she was somewhere else entirely. She gulped. That thought… scared her. What was happening with the Twins? Would she get back to them? How had she gotten here? She forced herself to calm down, and paid attention to the conversation before her. There was no need to rush her thoughts. No need to jump to conclusions.

Agatha had missed most of the conversation. Jade was suggesting that they rest, because they risked shortening Ion's life. Agatha glanced down at the boy she knelt beside, a look of abject horror in her eyes. Shortening his life? She heard the others move to sit down, moving to sit in a circle. The only one who didn't sit was Jade, who remained standing.

Ion must have seen the look in her eyes. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." He smiled sweetly up at her. He was so innocent.

Agatha smiled tentatively back at the young Fon Master. "That's what they all say," she replied, a mournful tone in her voice. A hand rose to her forehead, and she winced. "And then they die."

There was silence. A bird was heard out in the distance. The group stared at Agatha for a moment, before Guy broke the silence. "So… you're an emissary on a mission to prevent a war? But why would Mohs want to start a war anyways?" He was staring up at Jade when he asked the question. Agatha vaguely remembered the two speaking in terse tones during the race from the Tartarus. Perhaps this was what they had been speaking about.

Ion avoided the question, pleading confidentiality. When Guy's gaze turned to her, Agatha shrugged. She had no clue who Mohs's was, let alone why he would want to start a war. Luke wasn't too happy about Ion's answer.

Jade lectured him. "Whatever his reasons, war must be avoided. We won't let Mohs interfere…" Agatha began to zone out, resting the tips of her fingers against her head. It was pounding.

_Two armies surged at each other, one clad in blue, the other in red… blood was everywhere, a veritable sea of it… men went after men, landships sailed through the plains launching their attacks…_

_A man in white whispering to an older gentleman on the throne, a smug smirk firmly placed on his lips…_

_A mine, covered in a purple cloud. A town surrounding the mine. The city was…_

"…servant in Duke Fabre's Manor. And this is Agatha. She's a Scorer I met in Chesedonia. She helped me to find Luke."

Agatha slowly came back to the present as the others looked at her. She nodded slowly. "A pleasure to meet you all," She stated quietly. Ion smiled at her. Jade… the Malkuth Colonel, stared at her, scrutiny in his eyes. Luke, stared at her confused. Tear smiled warmly at her.

"It's nice to meet you too," the girl said quietly, proffering her hand to shake. Agatha lightly grasped the hand and shook, smiling at the brunette. Tear looked like the man in the vision that Agatha had had right before waking up in Chesedonia. She wondered idly if the two were related.

As Tear moved to greet Guy, Agatha glanced behind them. She winced. "Hiya! I'm Mieu!" Agatha glanced dow at the small cheagle.

"Hello Mieu. It's a pleasure to meet you too." Agatha smiled as the small cheagle bounded into her lap.

He stared up warmly at her. "Are you all right? You just used a bunch of Seventh Fonons!"

Blinking, Agatha tilted her head. "No…" Seventh fonon? Fonon? What was that? "I was just… thinking."

Mieu looked confused now. "Oh. Okay." Agatha rubbed his ears. At least, she thought they were his ears. An "aaah!" drew her attention back to Guy.

He had screamed when Tear tried to get close to him. Agatha had to stifle the urge to giggle. Guy was doing it again…

"Guy doesn't like Women…" Luke stated, glancing over at his friend. There was a 'you're-so-pathetic' look in his eyes.

An different look was in Jade's eyes. One that leaned closer to an observational glance. "It looks more like a phobia to me…" he stated calmly, staring over at the blonde man, who was standing a foot away from him.

"S-sorry… It's nothing personal… It's just…" Guy had a miserable look on his face. Agatha felt bad for him. It must be rather horrible. From what Agatha could tell, Guy couldn't control it.

Tear was having nothing of it. "If it helps, you don't have to think of me as a woman." Agatha was forced to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Now _that_ was pretty near impossible. She bit down harder when Tear tried to approach Guy once more, and shake his hand. Guy kept jumping back every time Tear advanced. Eventually, Tear gave up. "Fine, I'll keep my distance, will that take care of it?"

Agatha rose to her feet, letting Mieu rest in her arms. Approaching Tear, she offered her own words of advice. "He did the same thing when I met. He's all right, as long as your about three feet away from him…" She glanced over her shoulder again. "We should move on. The knights are getting closer."

"You're just being paranoid." Luke brushed off her warning with a wave of his hand. "We've left them far behind."

Agatha shrugged, and looked nervously over her shoulder. They were close… She couldn't concentrate on conversation before her. Agatha shifted her weight nervously. They had to move. Now. Mieu glanced up at her. "What's wrong Aggie?" Agatha's head snapped down to look down at the cheagle. "They're coming. We have to move."

The others were talking to Guy, about how he had found Luke. He was talking about how she had come up to him, and how they had traveled here. It had been several minutes. She couldn't take it any longer. She interrupted Guy. "We need to move. Now. The knights are…" Agatha was cut off by the sound of clinking metal. "Here."

Jade pulled his spear out of nowhere. In the back of her mind, Agatha wondered where he kept it when the blade wasn't out. "Oh dear… it looks like we've run out of time to chat…" he commented drolly.

Agatha had grabbed Ion's arm. "How can you be so calm?" She asked, scared. Too many memories… John fighting his fellow officer's… Burgess murdering her… Agatha shook her head. Not now. NOT now.

Luke seemed hesitant too. "Th-those are people…" he commented quietly.

Tear rushed forward, past Luke, and ordered him. "Luke, stay back! You know you won't be able to kill them!"

"You won't get away!" the leader of the knights bellowed, charging forward. His two companions followed suit. Jade and Guy rushed forward. Guy used his speed to rush an enemy, with Jade following up with a thrust of his spear. Tear began to sing one of her hymns, and Luke slowly entered the fray. Agatha let out a yelp, and pulled Ion back. The Fon Master was light, she noted absently. Her eyes roved the ground. There. Hefting a rock in the palm of her hand, she chucked the rock at Luke's opponent, a sonorous tone emerging as the rock connected with the man's helmet, making him woozy. Luke cast a grateful look in her direction, and returned to the fight. Agatha scowled. The rock hadn't worked this time.

Agatha's eyes scanned the area around her. What to use, what to use… The battle was almost done. Jade and Guy had taken out one of the men, and were working on the second, and Tear alternated between artes and hymns. With a brutal stab, Jade finished the man he was attacking, and called out to Luke. "Finish him!"

Agatha watched as Luke hesitated… and was disarmed. Her heart lurched as the knight launched himself at Luke. He was just standing there. "LUKE MOVE!" Agatha screamed as Guy yelled "Luke snap out of it!" Guy charged at the knight. Tear moved as well, shoving Luke out of the way, and took the brunt of the knight's attack.

"Tear!" Agatha ran up to the other girl, while Guy cut the knight down. She knelt down beside her and began to look at the wound. Luke sat on the ground nearby stunned. He tried to say something to Tear, to explain his actions.

Agatha fiddle with the opening to her bag, absently listening to Tear's reply. She bit her tongue to stop the slightly hysterical giggle that rose when she heard Tear's reply. "…You idiot."

Pulling out an apple gel, Agatha applied it gently to Tear's wound. "You're a very brave person," she stated quietly to the other girl. I couldn't have done that." Tear made no reply.

_--The Auldrant Report--_

The group spent the night there. They rested and healed, and prepared for the rest of the trip to Saint Binah. Agatha made no attempt at small talk. She sat near Tear, and the two spent the evening together, silently. The only time Agatha moved was to let Tear and Luke have a little privacy. She figured that they were talking about the events earlier today. Agatha wouldn't intrude.

The Precog avoided Jade. The man had an odd look in his crimson eyes whenever she found him looking at her, rather like that of a cat who had a mouse in its sight. He scared her. He reminded her of the scientists at the Pre-Crime division, cold and cruel, poking and prodding her and never leaving her alone. She shivered, and prayed that Luke and Tear would finish their conversation soon, so that she could escape the man's steely gaze. Even when the two were done talking, Agatha could still feel Jade's gaze on her.

She did not sleep well.

The morning was bright and sunny, the road had no signs of yesterday's fight. The group set off after a brief strategy meeting. Luke said that he would kill people, if it came down to it. Agatha admired his resolve. She wasn't sure if she could… if it came down to it. Yes. She thought that she could. But now… right now… she was unsure. The though of killing people bothered her the entire way to Saint Binah.

It took them most of the morning to reach the walled town. Agatha sighed in relief, Mieu cheering her arms. Luke looked happy, as did Guy. Tear was stoic, and Jade cut the celebrations short by pointing out the company.

The gates to Saint Binah were guarded by the Knights.

**Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas. Abyss belongs to Namco and Agatha to Spielburg. Or however you spell his name.**

**Author's Note: Yet another chapter done… I'm going to try to update every two weeks or so. That is my goal. I have busy weeks coming up… tech week for the school musical and the actual performances… Anyways, many, many thanks to my reviewers, Anakerie and the fifth kazekage, along with a special thanks to my Beta, Lady Kat. I appreciate your support!! They all have some very good fics published, so if you have some free time, you should go read them!**

**Thank you so much for reading my story! Reviews are appreciated, but so are the silent readers. I'm just happy that my story is being read! Thank you so much!**


End file.
